This invention relates to a single-lens reflex camera comprising a stop-driving mechanism and movable mirror.
A single-lens reflex camera in general use requires two drive-mechanisms for operating a stop-driving mechanism and mirror-driving mechanism and an operation control mechanism for actuating these driving mechanisms in the prescribed timing, thus undesirably resulting in a complicated arrangement.